057. The Butler, Struggling
The Butler, Struggling (その執事、苦闘, Sono Shitsuji, Kutō) is Chapter 57 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary The passengers are in chaos, as the first class officer refuses to let the poor people through the gate despite the water approaching and the Bizarre Dolls pursuing the latter. The unyielding officer prohibits anyone to go through in any circumstances, saying that it would only create more panic upstairs if they did. In the first class hall, the rampaging Bizarre Dolls are attacking the wealthy passengers. One man tries to coax the Bizarre Dolls to spare his life, offering his check. When the Bizarre Dolls show no reaction and proceed into killing, the desperate man notices Sebastian Michaelis running through and says that, if he saves him, he could have the man's check. Before the man could fully complete his offering, a Bizarre Doll riding on a carriage with two Bizarre Doll horses attacks him from behind. Sebastian watches, unblinking, as the man shouts for help. He sighs and says he must hurry upstairs, abandoning the man to his death. In the first class lounge, a couple of men take the initiative to stack up furniture against the doors to block the invasion of Bizarre Dolls. A man suggests lowering the lifeboats, but then the Bizarre Doll with the carriage crashes through the doors and rides away. With the doors effectively opened, Bizarre Dolls invade the lounge. Abruptly, Edward, Francis, and Alexis Leon Midford arrive in the midst of trouble with their swords, killing the Bizarre Dolls. They shout to not give up and Alexis promises protection, saying that whoever is not hurt should help lower the lifeboats. Edward urges them to hurry. A man asks who they are, in which Alexis introduces himself as the leader of the British knights. Meanwhile, in the first class front hallway, Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox are finished with the room. Ronald informs that the next location would be the third boiler room, which is five floors down from where they are. Grell complains that five floors are annoying and that they should hurry, for it is almost time. As they walk, Ronald ponders over how the corpses move, in which Grell retorts that no one knows, which is why they are investigating. As they quarrel over how Ronald hints that Grell is old, the Bizarre Doll with the carriage barges in. Ronald says that it is impossible. The other Grim Reaper answers that a lot of "impossible" things are happening here. Grell, with their Death Scythe, slices the Bizarre Doll and carriage in half. In the third boiler room, Snake asks his snake what happened to Rian Stoker. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Rian going up the elevator to his own safety, deserting him. In the second class restaurant, Ciel Phantomhive opens the ceiling duct and accidentally slips out of it. Instead of crashing into the floor and feeling the pain of the collision, he is in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian asks him to excuse his tardiness and asks if they are injured, in which Elizabeth Midford responds that Ciel protected her, so she is fine. Sebastian helps Elizabeth down from the duct as he says that Ciel's aunt and the others are unharmed. He says that he had tried to persuade them to go to a safer place, but they wanted to protect the passengers. Elizabeth beams and comments on how it is just like her mother to do so, thanking Sebastian. Ciel sneezes and Sebastian offers his coat, but Ciel denies it, saying he would just get caught up in its tails. Sebastian argues that, if Ciel remains in the cold, his condition would deteriorate, but Ciel shushes him before Elizabeth could hear. Sebastian understands and changes the subject, saying that the lifeboats are prepared and they should hurry. But before they could go anywhere, Sebastian senses something and turns around to see Grell and Ronald plummeting down toward them. Grell grins when they find Sebastian, referring to him as a "hottie". They remark that it must be fate that they meet again after so long, but Sebastian counters that it is just a coincidence. The Grim Reaper blushes over his cold side. Ronald looks disgruntled and reminds Grell not to forget about the souls. Grell huffs that Ronald should have told them sooner that "Sebas-chan" is here, so that they could put on more make-up, and said Grim Reaper replies that that is exactly why he did not tell them. As they converse about that, Sebastian, Ciel, and Elizabeth are shown running off in a different direction. Grell turns around swiftly and stops them with their Death Scythe, saying how Sebastian neglecting him is so mean. When Grell refuses to move out of their way, Sebastian resorts to using force, transforming into his demon form. Grell is pleased to have an aggressive death-match, saying that it is like a love romance. Elizabeth asks who Grell is, and the butler replies that he is just a pervert and that she should stay away. Grell says that is rude and defends themselves saying they were just honest about their feelings. Their fight carries on, with them dodging each other's blows. When Sebastian dodges, Grell unintentionally slits open the window instead, allowing water to pour in. Sebastian attempts to rescue Ciel, but Ronald intervenes and attacks him. Ciel and Elizabeth are separated from each other. Bizarre Dolls approach where Elizabeth is lying. Ciel tries to go to her, but his leg is paralyzed. He frantically tells her to get up, and when she does, the Bizarre Dolls are already too close. Sebastian pushes Ronald's Death Scythe aside, running to her. Ciel tries to shoot the Bizarre Dolls with his gun, but to his utmost horror, the bullets had already run out. The Bizarre Dolls reach out for Elizabeth as she cries and tells Ciel that she wanted him to think of her as cute until the very end. Ciel screams for her. Suddenly, Elizabeth stabs a Bizarre Doll through its head with a sword which she took from the wall, shocking both Ciel and Sebastian. She turns and stabs another and begins to destroy those around her. Ciel is in awe and does not notice the Bizarre Dolls behind him, but she goes forward and kills the ones advancing toward Ciel. Elizabeth cries as she says that she did not want people to see her in this uncute appearance, but this time, she would protect Ciel. She then proclaims herself as the daughter of the leader of British knights, Marquess Alexis Leon Midford, and the wife of the Queen's Watchdog. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Francis Midford *Alexis Leon Midford *Edward Midford *Grell Sutcliff *Ronald Knox *Snake *Rian Stoker *Ciel Phantomhive *Elizabeth Midford Navigation es:Capítulo 57 pl:057. Ten kamerdyner szamocze się! it:Capitolo 57 Category:Chapters Category:Luxury Liner Arc